On the First Day of Christmas
by digifreak231
Summary: Everyone sings 'Twelve Days of Christmas' in their version
1. Prologue

**On the First Day of Christmas… Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach but I do own the storyline and the changes to the song.

* * *

It was Christmas in Soul Society that day. Everyone was having a good time except for certain people who doesn't like partying.

Hitsugaya was spending his time on the newly frozen pond. Matsumoto had spent the whole time annoying him until he froze it. Now everyone was skating and playing on the smooth surface.

"To bad Ichigo decided to spend his Christmas with his family." Rukia and Renji had brought skates from the real world and were skating all over Hitsugaya's ice.

Rukia suddenly had a crazy new idea. "Why don't we sing some Christmas carols?"

With the help of Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and a reluctant Toushiro, everyone gathered around the icy pond.

All the divisions started to suggest different songs and soon the whole Seireitei was shouting out names of songs.

It was until Hitsugaya recommended the best choice. "Why don't we just pick one where we all could sing like 'Twelve Days of Christmas.'?"

And so it was decided to sing 'Twelve Days of Christmas.'

* * *

A/N: I'm only planning on doing 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. If you want another one just review and tell me.


	2. Taichous' Song

**On the First Day of Christmas… Chapter One **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach otherwise Hitsugaya-sama would be in every episode.

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name. Yamamoto looked like he was sleeping.

"On the second day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Ichimaru just smirked. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name _again_. Yamamoto looked like he was sleeping.

"On the third day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Unohana smiled. Ichimaru just smirked _again_. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the second time. Yamamoto looked like he was sleeping.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates. Unohana smiled _again_. Ichimaru just smirked for the second time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the third time. Yamamoto began to snore.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate.' Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates _again_. Unohana smiled for the second time. Ichimaru just smirked for the third time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the fourth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Komamura just blinked. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate', _again_. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates second time. Unohana smiled for the third time. Ichimaru just smirked for the fourth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the fifth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, eight Kyouraku, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Kyouraku took a sip of sake. Komamura just blinked _again_. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the second time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the third time. Unohana smiled for the fourth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the fifth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the sixth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, nine Tousen, eight Kyouraku, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Tousen blinked. Kyouraku took a sip of sake _again_. Komamura just blinked for the second time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the third time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the fourth time. Unohana smiled for the fifth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the sixth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the seventh time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, ten Hitsugaya, nine Tousen, eight Kyouraku, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. Tousen blinked _again_. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the second time. Komamura just blinked for the third time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the fourth time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the fifth time. Unohana smiled for the sixth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the seventh time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the eighth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, eleven Zaraki, ten Hitsugaya, nine Tousen, eight Kyouraku, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Zaraki beats up a random person. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched _again_. Tousen blinked for the third time. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the fourth time. Komamura just blinked for the fifth time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the sixth time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the seventh time. Unohana smiled for the eighth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the ninth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the tenth time. Yamamoto's fukutaichou decided to check on him.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, twelve Kurotsuchi, eleven Zaraki, ten Hitsugaya, nine Tousen, eight Kyouraku, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Kurotsuchi cackled. Zaraki beats up a random person _again_. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched the second time. Tousen blinked for the fourth time. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the fifth time. Komamura just blinked for the sixth time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the seventh time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the eighth time. Unohana smiled for the ninth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the tenth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the eleventh time. Yamamoto's fukutaichou was forced to poke his taichou.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, thirteen Ukitake, twelve Kurotsuchi, eleven Zaraki, ten Hitsugaya, nine Tousen, eight Kyouraku, seven Komamura, six Kuchiki, five Aizen, four Unohana, three Ichimaru, two Soi Fong and one Yamamoto." Ukitake chuckled a bit before coughing. Kurotsuchi cackled _again_. Zaraki beats up a random person for the second time. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched the third time. Tousen blinked for the fifth time. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the sixth time. Komamura just blinked for the seventh time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the eighth time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the ninth time. Unohana smiled for the tenth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the eleventh time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her name for the twelfth time. Yamamoto finally woke up for the last line.

* * *

Over in the real world, Ichigo was having a hard time trying to sleep. He was sneezing for the past couple of minutes nonstop.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be the same song except with different words. 


	3. Taichou's Zanpakuto’s' Song

**On the First Day of Christmas… Chapter Two **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach otherwise Hitsugaya-sama would be in every episode and Ichimaru would be good.

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name. Yamamoto looked like he was sleeping.

"On the second day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Ichimaru just smirked. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name _again_. Yamamoto looked like he was sleeping.

"On the third day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Unohana smiled. Ichimaru just smirked _again_. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the second time. Yamamoto looked like he was sleeping.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates. Unohana smiled _again_. Ichimaru just smirked for the second time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the third time. Yamamoto began to snore.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate.' Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates _again_. Unohana smiled for the second time. Ichimaru just smirked for the third time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the fourth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Komamura just blinked. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate', _again_. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates second time. Unohana smiled for the third time. Ichimaru just smirked for the fourth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the fifth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, eight Katen Kyoukotsu, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Kyouraku took a sip of sake. Komamura just blinked _again_. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the second time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the third time. Unohana smiled for the fourth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the fifth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the sixth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, nine Suzumushi, eight Katen Kyoukotsu, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Tousen blinked. Kyouraku took a sip of sake _again_. Komamura just blinked for the second time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the third time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the fourth time. Unohana smiled for the fifth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the sixth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the seventh time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, ten Hyourinmaru, nine Suzumushi, eight Katen Kyoukotsu, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. Tousen blinked _again_. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the second time. Komamura just blinked for the third time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the fourth time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the fifth time. Unohana smiled for the sixth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the seventh time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the eighth time. Yamamoto continues to snore.

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, eleven Unnamed zanpakuto, ten Hyourinmaru, nine Suzumushi, eight Katen Kyoukotsu, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Zaraki beats up a random person. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched _again_. Tousen blinked for the third time. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the fourth time. Komamura just blinked for the fifth time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the sixth time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the seventh time. Unohana smiled for the eighth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the ninth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the tenth time. Yamamoto's fukutaichou decided to check on him.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, twelve Ashisogi, eleven Unnamed zanpakuto, ten Hyourinmaru, nine Suzumushi, eight Katen Kyoukotsu, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Kurotsuchi cackled. Zaraki beats up a random person _again_. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched the second time. Tousen blinked for the fourth time. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the fifth time. Komamura just blinked for the sixth time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the seventh time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the eighth time. Unohana smiled for the ninth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the tenth time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the eleventh time. Yamamoto's fukutaichou was forced to poke his taichou.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, thirteen Sougyo no Kotowari, twelve Ashisogi, eleven Unnamed zanpakuto, ten Hyourinmaru, nine Suzumushi, eight Katen Kyoukotsu, seven Tenken, six Senbonzakura, five Kyouka Suigetsu, four Minazuki, three Shinsou, two Suzumebachi and one Ryuujin Jakka." Ukitake chuckled a bit before coughing. Kurotsuchi cackled _again_. Zaraki beats up a random person for the second time. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched the third time. Tousen blinked for the fifth time. Kyouraku took a sip of sake for the sixth time. Komamura just blinked for the seventh time. Kuchiki frowned and held a gaze that said 'If you mere shinigami say that again I will personally castigate you', for the eighth time. Aizen smiled warmly at Hinamori and his subordinates for the ninth time. Unohana smiled for the tenth time. Ichimaru just smirked for the eleventh time. Soi Fon gave his fukutaichou a smack on his head for using her zanpakuto's name for the twelfth time. Yamamoto finally woke up for the last line.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how the zanpakuto would act so I have the owner's expressed it. It's pretty much the same as the previous chapter.


	4. Fukutaichou's Song

**On the First Day of Christmas… Chapter Three**

School has been sooooo busy and way too many projects to do. sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach otherwise Hitsugaya-sama would be in every episode and every movie. I only own the plot and the rewritten lyrics.

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe." 

"On the second day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the third day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the fifth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, Eight Ise, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, nine Hisagi, Eight Ise, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, ten Matsumoto, nine Hisagi, Eight Ise, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, eleven Kusajishi, ten Matsumoto, nine Hisagi, Eight Ise, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, twelve Kurotsuchi, eleven Kusajishi, ten Matsumoto, nine Hisagi, Eight Ise, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Ichigo threw at me, thirteen Dead Shiba, twelve Kurotsuchi, eleven Kusajishi, ten Matsumoto, nine Hisagi, Eight Ise, seven Iba, six Abarai, five Hinamori, four Kotetsu, three Kira, two Omaeda and one Sasakibe."

* * *

Over at Kurosaki's house, Ichigo was still sneezing until his crazy father gave him a surprise attack, kicking him in the forehead.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter would be about the fukutaichou's zanpakuto. I got lazy so you don't have to read much in this chapter and the next one. 


	5. Fukutaichou's Zanpakuto's Song

**On the First Day Of Christmas...Chapter Four**

**Fukutaichou's Zanpakuto's Song**

again, im srry for not being on for awhile. this is short like the last chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach otherwise Hitsugaya-sama would be in every episode and every movie and will soon be the only one to see the Soul Society's King.

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the second day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the third day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the fifth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, seven Unknown, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, Eight Unknown, seven Iba, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, nine Unknown, Eight Unknown, seven Unknown, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, ten Haineko, nine Unknown, Eight Unknown, seven Iba, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, eleven Unknown, ten Haineko, nine Unknown, Eight Unknown, seven Unknown, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, twelve Unknown, eleven Unknown, ten Haineko, nine Unknown, Eight Unknown, seven Iba, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Zangetsu threw at me, thirteen Nejibana, twelve Unknown, eleven Unknown, ten Haineko, nine Unknown, Eight Unknown, seven Unknown, six Zabimaru, five Tobiume, four Itegumo, three Wabisuke, two Gegetsuburi and one Gonryoumaru."

* * *

A/N: I got to lazy to type anything for the fukutaichou's zanpakuto, so hopefully you still enjoyed this. 


	6. Silent Night

**On the First Day of Christmas **

**Silent Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach otherwise I would have own Hitsugaya a long time ago.

* * *

After singing, many of the shinigami walked away to get more eggnog and food. Yachiru, who was still singing stopped suddenly to realize that everyone had gone away to either avoid her or to get more food. Once Yachiru took notice that everyone stayed at least 20 yards away from her.

"Ne, ne. Minna! Let's go sing another song." Soon enough everyone was at least 50 yards radius away from her.

"Ken-chan!" Turning to her taichou, she launched herself onto his back. "I wanna sing something!!!"

"Go ask Ikkaku or someone." The eleventh taichou said lazily. And the next person that Yachiru saw was the very person that dragged every female's attention to them with Yachiru's help. That person was Matsumoto Rangiku.

With the help of Matsumoto, Yachiru got all of the female shinigami regardless of what they were doing. Even if they are eating or in the bathroom.

"Let's sing Silent Night since all the boys won't." Someone from the female mob shouted enthusiastically. And so they did.

"Kiyoshi kono yoru, hoshi wa hikari,  
Sukui no miko wa, mihaha no mune ni,  
Nemuritamou, yume yasuku."

All of the males' heads turned to face the females singing with a few screeches and heavenly sounds.

"Kiyoshi kono yoru, mitsuge ukeshi,  
Makibitotachi wa, miko no mimae ni,  
Nukazukinu, kashiko mite."

"Kiyoshi kono yoru, Miko no emi ni,  
Megumi no miyo no, ashita no hikari,  
Kagayakeri, hogaraka ni."

Everyone almost face faulted when some of the females ended with a horrible screech and some others that ended too fast or too slow. But in the end the boys applauded.

* * *

It's been awhile since I typed any new chapters for this fanfic. I'm planning to have a few more chapters before marking this as complete.


	7. Jingle Bells

**On the First Day of Christmas**

**Jingle Bells**

* * *

After the girls dispersed, everyone went off to resume the activities before they were interrupted.

But then again, Yachiru didn't stop that easily. She wanted another song. She was still humming Silent Night in a cheery mode.

"Ne, ne. Minna! Let's go sing another song." Soon everyone was at least 100 yards radius away from her. They knew what happened last time.

"Ken-chan!" Turning to her taichou, she launched herself onto his back. "I wanna sing something!!!"

"Go ask someone else." 

This time, she didn't let him off that easily. "But, Ken-chan, I want you to sing Jingle Bells this time."

Somehow, Yachiru convinced Kenpachi to sing.

"Oi. All you people! Let's sing Jingle Bells."

Almost everyone dropped what they were holding. To hear something like that to come out of the eleventh division taichou's mouth was like the world turning upside down.

The entire eleventh division rounded up all of the male shinigami since all the women refused to sing another time.

"Yuki wo keri, no-yama koete  
Suberi yuku, karui sori  
Uta-goe mo, takarakani  
Kokoro mo isamuyo, sori no asobi"

"Jingle bell, Jingle bell, suzu ga naru  
Kyo mo tanoshii, sori no asobi, oh!  
Jingle bell, Jingle bell, suzu ga naru  
Sa, sa, ikoyo, sori no asobi"

There was a big cheer from the females as the song ended and everything returned to normal including Yachiru.

But not for long.

* * *

I know it is pass Christmas but I wanted to post this. One more chapter before actually ending this.


	8. Joy to the World

**On the First Day of Christmas**

**Joy to the World**

* * *

Ichigo was having a great dream of defeating his "enemies" until he abrubtly sneeze.

"Noooo!!!" He whispered, having regret in not finishing off his opponent.

The clock flashed 11:51 when he sneezed. The snow outside was drifting slowly onto the ground and a person? Kurosaki jerked up to see a certain sandal-hat person leaning by the wall. 

"Oi! Urahara, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to see Rukia-chan and Renji-kun before they finish their Christmas party."

"WHAT!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul Society, everything seemed normal. Even Yachiru calmed down from the singing. The party was coming to a close as it reached midnight.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It's best if we end now. We don't want tomorrow to be full of zombies."

Yachiru, who heard it, declared everyone to sing one last song. "Let's sing Joy to the World."

Just when everyone was about to open their mouth to sing, Ichigo barged in, with his ragged breathing from practically running to Soul Society.

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me you were having a party?"

Rukia sent a flying kick to Ichigo's head. "Well, you never asked!"

"Maa maa. There's no need to cause a commotion. You here anyway so why don't you just enjoy the last few minutes of it."

"Ichi-san, why don't you sing Joy to the World with us?" Yachiru said, while latching herself onto his back.

Ichigo sighed before agreeing. _Urahara, I can't believe you trick me into coming._

"Moro-bito kozorite, mukae-matsure!  
Hisashiku machinishi, Shu wa kimaseri,  
Shu wa kimaseri, Shu wa, Shu wa kimaseri."

"Akuma no hitoya wo, uchi-kudakite,  
Toriko wo hanatsu to, Shu wa kimaseri,  
Shu wa kimaseri, Shu wa, Shu wa kimaseri."

"Kono yo no yami-ji wo, terashi-tamo,  
Tae-naru hikari no, Shu wa kimaseri,  
Shu wa kimaseri, Shu wa, Shu wa kimaseri."

"Shibomeru kokoro no, hana wo sakase,  
Megumi no tsuyu oku, Shu wa kimaseri,  
Shu wa kimaseri, Shu wa, Shu wa kimaseri."

"Heiwa no kimi naru, Miko wo mukae,  
Sukui no nushi to zo, home-tataeyo,  
home-tataeyo, home, home-tataeyo!"

And after this last song, everyone went back to their barracks and slept. Ichigo went home after going to Soul Society for nothing.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoy this fanfic. I finally finished this. It turned to be worse than what I thought I would have been. But most of my fanfics end up like this. 


	9. Author's Note

Note: Since some people were saying that it started okay but ended up bad, I thought about writing another one except it's goi

Author's Note: Since some people were saying that it started okay but ended up bad, I thought about writing another one except it's going to be better. I got an idea after reading a Tenisu no Ohjisama fanfic that had the same song. It's called '12 Days of Christmas' by death by computer addiction if anyone is interested. The story might come around December, of course, so just wait patiently. December is going to be death day. Anyone who has read the recent stories would know why I MUST update on certain D.GrayMan/HunterxHunter/Bleach's characters' birthday. I haven't decided whether I should put it up as a completely different story or just continue on with this one. So please tell me what you people think! I'll write it anyway if no one reviews.


End file.
